Never Alone
by anime-kiss
Summary: Another one of my fan fiction


I'm Never Alone

A young girl in a pink Kimono and pigtails ran down a dark hall her once beautiful kimono ripped and drenched in blood. Tears ran down her cheeks her light purple eyes filled with sadness.

Mother!!!! She yelled as she tried to see what was in front of her.

Mother!?!? She fell to the floor when she tripped her face hit the floor blood came down her forehead and her nose. Her hands were full of blood she felt dizzy.

"Were are you, Little Brat you can't hide from me!?! "Yelled a man. The girls got up and hide behind an old dresser.

"Go away. Leave me" She whispered. She had a dirty back pack at she hugged as if she was protecting it.

"Give me the jeweled star water, or I'll kill you!!!" He yelled and flunged hid sowed to the dresser.

"AAAA!!" the girl screamed and ran "Don't come any closer!" she yelled and hugged the back pack.

"Poor girl, don't worried you'll soon meet you Rat of a mother in hell!" He tossed his sowered up.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl fell and looked up at the sowered that was seconds away from killing her.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!,GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Totski fell off her bed to the bed room floor.

"OW!" she stood up and looked around her small room. "A dream?" she wondered and sat down her bed.

"No it was a memory." She looked around her room then walked up to a picture of her as a young girl and her parents, it was a picture of her and her parents before everything changed.

"Oh well, the past is the past" she suddenly had a careful look in her eyes.

Totski didn't look any different than other girls. But she seemed to stand out somehow. Made it was because of her eyes she had purple eye's the strange part is that nether of her parents had her eye color. She had long light brown hair that was now in a ponytail. She had a light blue min skirt and tong top that sowed her belly also had black tiets .

She had a sad history her mother was from the mist but was really poor her father kidnapped her and took her as a slave back to his village, Suna. But he fell for her and made her his she fell the same way for him. When Totski was younger she thought that was sweet. But when she was born her father didn't want anything to do with her. He wanted her mother not an infant…not yet. He had a reputation in Suna for being a cold hearted man. He left her and her mother when Totski was 5. Then her mother died. Her grandmother had cosseted of Totski but she didn't want Totski, so she gave totski money to live on her own.

Totski locked her front door and walked to the park to meet her team. As she walked she heard someone calling her

"Totski,Hey wait for us!" Totski turned around and saw her friend walk up to her.

"Kya , Shin, What up?"

Kya giggled shin just looked at Totski kind of confused but then smiled.

"Not much we saw you walking and Kya made me came with her to say hi." Shin said and looked at his lil Sis and pat her on the head playfully.

Totski had a little secrete she had a crush on Shin sense he helped Totski with her fear of her own memories. But she found out that he liked a girl from the village of Sight. So she portended as she nevered liked him just so that he won't have to worried about her and go flirt with the other girl that he liked so much. Truth is that she was over Shin but she stilled enjoyed his company and she really enjoyed Kyas company she was the one that was Totski first friend when her life became complicated.

"Sorry you two but I have to go meet my team I promise that I'll talk to you later K" Totski Smiled and ran off.

Park

"Were is she she's never late." A blond boy pasted in circles.

"Yes she has, she's always late, it's no surprises to me." Said a another boy sitting on a bench.

"I know but-" "HEY SORRY I'AM LATE!" yelled Totski as she inteuped the blond boy.

"Hey Hien, hi Kinden." She said as she cached her breath.

Hien was a pretty tall boy (not that tall) he had dark green eyes and blond hair he looked mad that the moment.

"Totski your late." He said. "Sorry Hien Kun" she winked at him playfully. He blushed and quickly looked away.

Kinden smirked. He had Grey hair and light grayish blue eyes. He was always so quiet. At least that's what Totski thought.

"So why did you two wanted to see me" She said happily. And spun around in curculies. She kind of looked silly.

"Not us, the Kazekage" said Hien

"Kazekage?" Totski was confused if he wanted to talk to her why didn't he tell her, or why didn't Kya or shin tell her?

Kazekage Manssion

Totski knocked on the door. "Kazekage sama?" she felt scared for some reson. Someone open the door it was the Kazekage's wife.

"Oh Tausha san, Hello" Totski bowed her head.

"Oh hello Totski, came in." she stepped to the sild shut the door and walked next to Gaara.

" Totski" "Yes Kazekage sama" Totski felt a cool air and she shiveared.

"It seems someone from the Mist agreed to take you in." Gaara had no expretion on his face.

"What!, I can't leave the Sand Village!"


End file.
